Heartbeat
by City Lights Burn
Summary: Kida is out at night running away from whoever is chasing him and gets cornered. Contains rape


Kida Masaomi ran through the dark alleys of Ikebukuro from the shadowy figure chasing him. He stopped in his tracks after it seemed like the chaser had stopped following. He glanced behind him, checking his surroundings and jumped up when he heard a trashcan fall over.

"_Shit!" _ Kida screamed in his head as he made a dash for it. He ran, not knowing where he was going. He just had to get away. Much to his dismay, he ran into a dead end. _"Of all times!"_

The blonde turned around and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure walk towards him.

"What are you doing out this late, Kida?" The man said as he stepped closer to the boy.

"Orihara." Kida said nervously as he stepped back until his back touched the wall, much to his horror.

"You know, little kids shouldn't be running around in Ikebukuro at night. Don't you agree?" Orihara said as he stood in front of the blonde.

"Haha… Yeah I agree. In fact, I'll head home right now." Kida attempted to get past the older male, but he was pushed back into the wall.

"What's the rush?" Orihara said as he placed his hand on Kida's chest. Kida flinched at the contact and stared at him. "Your heart is racing. Is something wrong?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-No. I should get going. Really." Kida said hesitantly. Orihara took Kida's wrist and pinned it to the wall. The blonde's eyes went wide as the older male brought his face closer until they were inches apart.

"Aw. How come? We haven't seen each other for a while." He said still smirking.

"Please… Not tonight." Kida pleaded. Suddenly, Kida's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Both males stared at it for a while until Orihara snatched it out of his pocket. "Hey! Give it back!

Orihara pushed the blonde back by the neck and squeezed lightly. Kida grabbed his arm with both hands as he was gasping for air. "Orihara…" Kida gasped. The information broker chuckled and turned his attention back to the phone, which was still vibrating. He grimaced at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Kida gasped.

"The brat should know what's rightfully mine." Orihara spat as he pushed the phone onto Kida's private.

"_Mikado." _ Kida squirmed uncomfortable at the feeling and whimpered. Orihara pushed the phone slightly, earning a low moan from the boy.

"Heh. Enjoying yourself?" Orihara teased.

"S-Stop… Ah!" Kida said as he shifted his feet. Eventually the phone stopped vibrating and Orihara released his hold on him.

"Well, that was interesting." Orihara chuckled as he looked down at the boy who was leaning against the wall, catching his breath.

"Give me back… my phone." Kida said looking up to the older male.

"I'll give it back later. I promise." Orihara said as he put the phone away in his jacket pocket, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"What? You mad?" Orihara asked bringing his face closer to Kida, noticing the small blush that formed. "Oho, I see." He chuckled.

"Huh?" Kida responded confused. Suddenly, Kida was spun around until his forehead touched the brick wall behind him. His hands were pushed up to the middle of his back and tied. Kida froze when he felt the older male's breathe on his ear.

"Just thought we try something new." He chuckled. Orihara pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and tied it around Kida's eyes. Kida began to tremble at the sight of darkness. "It'll all be over soon." Orihara whispered in his ear as he dropped his hand onto Kida's length.

Kida flinched as the information broker slipped his hand under his sweatshirt and undid the belt. He shivered as his jeans and boxers were slowly removed.

"Hah…" Kida gasped as his length was being stroked.

"Your so adorable Kida." Orihara said as he began to suck on the blonde's neck. Kida squirmed uncomfortably as his length was being pumped.

"Ngh… I'm… I'm gonna…" Kida gasped.

"Go ahead then." Orihara chuckled. He said as he tangled his hand in the blonde's hair.

Kida finally came into the waiting hand and was dropped to the ground.

"Easy, as always." Orihara laughed as he began to lick his fingers. Kida shifted as he regained his breath.

"Uh… Untie me…"Kida panted.

"Aw now? Were not even done yet." Orihara responded after he finished up. He picked up the blonde and carried him under his arm.

"Put me down! Where are we going?" Kida yelled.

"Don't worry about it." Orihara laughed.

Kida couldn't tell how long they've walked, but he flinched when he heard a door open and shut behind them.

"Were here!" Orihara said excitedly.

"W-where?" Kida asked nervously.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." Orihara chuckled.

"Stop! This isn't funny! Freakin untie me already!" Kida yelled. He was suddenly picked up and placed in a sitting position in front of the older male, his back against him.

"Feisty tonight are we?" The information broker teased. He held the blonde close to him. Kida jumped up when he felt the older male's growing erection. "We're going to do this differently."

"D-Differently…?"

"Yep!" Orihara responded cheerfully, and unzipped his pants. Kida gulped at the sound of the zipper. He felt hands grip his thighs slightly and was lifted.

"Hehe. Get ready Kida." Orihara warned and entered Kida. The blonde cried out in pain. The older male spread his legs wider for better access. "Hah… Not very flexible, but that can be arranged." Orihara said as he began to suck on his neck.

"Ah…!" Kida jumped up slightly. "S-Stop! Please!"

"Oh how I love hearing you beg." Orihara grinned. "But I'll let you see this at least." Orihara's hand released one of Kida's thighs and undid the blindfold. Kida's eyes blinked, getting used to the lighted room, and his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Orihara smirked as the boy under him trembled. The blonde attempted to look away, but Orihara's hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look ahead.

"Why…?" Kida began to tear. "D-Don't make me watch…"

"Aw, but Kida-Kun, you look so cute when your blushing." Orihara said as he looked at Kida through the mirror in front of them. "Besides, you wanted it off didn't you?"

Kida didn't respond and closed his eyes shut.

"I bet if I was Mikado, you wouldn't mind."

Kida eyes went wide and stared at a very pissed looking Orihara.

"I thought so." Orihara's hand released Kida's chin and went back to his thigh. He spread the boy's legs wider and pushed in. Kida yelped and turned his head away from the mirror.

"Look at yourself Kida." Kida looked at the mirror as Orihara thrust into him. "Just look at your face."

"Orihara...san." Kida whimper and lean his head against Orihara's shoulder. "I can't…"

"Just a little more." Orihara grinned. He continued thrusting into the boy, earning gasps and whimpers. Kida's hands that were still tied behind him, tightened.

"Ngh…!"

"Are you going to come again?" Orihara whispered into his ear. Kida didn't respond and lowered his head. " Orihara fisted his hair and forced him to look up to the mirror. "Let me see your face as you come this time."

"Ah…!" Kida came as Orihara thrusted into him. Orihara grinned as at Kida's expression when he came. It was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. He let go of the boy's hair and Kida lowered his face out of embarrassment.

"Ngh… Kida." Orihara moaned as he came into the boy. He felt the boy shiver as it trickled down him. The older male lifted the blonde off of him and placed him back in a sitting position in front of him. He untied the boy's hands and held him close, slipping a hand under his sweatshirt.

Kida didn't resist, much to Orihara's surprise. He placed his hand over his chest and felt his heart beating. Kida looked up at him through the mirror and both of them exchanged looks for a moment.

"Mmm… You were good tonight Kida." Kida's eyes fell shut after hearing Orihara's words. Orihara held the boy tighter and whispered 'mine.'

* * *

Don't mind the title. I couldn't come up with anything. Reviews anyone?


End file.
